Episode 3533 (14th September 2003)
Plot It's the morning after the night before and homeless Charity wakes up next to Cain in a hotel bedroom. Her heart sinks as she realises her predicament has been worsened with Chris. To further the blow Charity is shocked when her credit cards are refused as she tries to settle their hefty hotel bill. Embarrassed she is forced to leave her designer watch as security. A later call to the bank reveals Chris has spent up to the limits on all of her cards, leaving her practically penniless. But Charity is just beginning to discover the wrath of Chris, as she tears round to Home Farm in a fury to discover Chris has not only filed for divorce but is rapidly spending all their wealth by splashing out on a helicopter and a Porsche! Furious, and unable to control her anger, she lunges at Chris. In horror, the Tate solicitor calls the police, who are forced to restrain her. Later the police ask Chris if he would like to make a complaint against Charity, but he refuses. Left homeless and penniless, Charity is forced to swallow her pride and begs Chloe to let her stay for the night. Steph thinks Rodney is up to something when his car mysteriously disappears. He later discloses that he has sold the vehicle but is secretive about the reason. Bemused, Steph tells Shelley to sleep with Rodney again to find out what is going on. Later Steph offers to help Eric out with a business lunch he is arranging for a client, but claims she has got nothing to wear. Eric forks out for a new dress but she secretly pockets the cash. Diane announces that Rodney has bought a mansion called The Mill. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher Guest cast *Receptionist - Jane Bellamy *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *PC Johnson - Julie Riley *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts Locations *Unknown hotel - Cain & Charity's room and reception *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen and grounds *Mill Cottage - Dining room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Windsors - Forecourt *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,490,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes